Tino Tonitini in Fantasmic
is a disney crossover movie created by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530 and Frogadier55. Summary Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes, Lor McQuarrie, Tish Katsufrakis and the rest of the team travel to Disney World in Florida for their great vacation. They later enter the stage in Disney Hollywood Studios called "Fantasmic" featuring Mickey Mouse. Until the Villains are planing to destroy our heroes by creating a portal that will revive all of the Villains from the past and turn Disney World, Mickey's imagination and the rest of the world into eternal darkness forever. Plot Our heroes then arrive in Miami, Florida for their vacation trip. They decided to go have fun in Walt Disney World. They go to the Magic Kingdom. Epcot. Animal Kingdom and at last they go to the Hollywood Studios. They stumble upon the billboard that says "Fantasmic: Featuring Mickey Mouse." As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, a fairy came out of nowhere and magically transport our heroes into an unknown location Upon entering the jungle, elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the island while Rafiki and monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water. Simba and Nala from The Lion King romp together. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen. Just after the enjoying moments seeing the characters, the Weekenders Team suddenly encounters Monstro, an old enemy of Pinocchio, onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the middle scenes from "The Little Mermaid", with Eric's ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. Later our heroes are washed a shore survive from Monstro. They found Max Taylor knocked out unconscious as Zoe sings Part of your World reprise waking Max up. Later they see a valley as they have no idea where did Mickey disappear. A loud cannon blast erupts as our heroes suddenly find themselves missing in the middle of a storm, and then pooh's old friend captain john smith save them from the storm. The Weekenders gang suddenly encounters Governor Ratcliffe, who is supposed to be in jail. They find out they are in Pocahontas world. As the ship begins to arrive at the New World, Ratcliffe remarks that those "withless peasants" will be mining Bowser's gold, which seems to indicate that this world is, battle scenes from the film, Pocahontas, occur. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie, revealing that the battle had been nothing more but Pocahontas' dream, adding more to the mind warpiness; the lights dim on the battle, and the Colors of the Wind scene plays out on the screens. The show then moves into classic images scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Tiana and a proto-version Prince Naveen's frog design, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. The Images Of Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Some Day My Prince Will Come", respectively. Suprisingly, this too momentarily distracts our heroes they decided to leave to leave the couple lovers alone. Later, our heroes enter the Evil Queen's castle lair to Investigate what is going in this world. Speaking Of Which, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, she contacts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a witch. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Mickey's mind, she invokes some of the most powerful villains of all of Tino's Adventures Team, including: *Ursula from The Little Mermaid. *Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians. *Scar from The Lion King. *Judge Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Dr. Drakken and Shego from Kim Possible. *Lucemon from Digimon Frontier. *Malefor from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon *Spectral Space Pirates from Dinosaur King. *Grizzle from Care Bear. *King Nixel and Major Nixel from The Mixels *Mr. Ross from Regular Show: The Movie. *Kurumi Tokisaki from Date a Live. *Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance. *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. from Regular Show: Exit 9B. *And Jafar from Aladdin. Our heroes try to escape but they get caught and Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey and the others to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey and the rest of the team encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules). After our heroes escape they ended up getting lost in the maze until they are attacked by green creatures with mechanical legs and a scorpion tail called "Grievers" from The Maze Runner. As they run for there lives they cross a dead end. Until Chomp bites the lever and pulls it down opens a trapdoor. Just then, they find themselves in the dark room and they encounter their old enemies Dr. Facilier, Lucemon and Myotismon who proposes a deal with Tino to help find Mickey with no catch. Unfortunately this is a lie, as Dr. Facilier reveals as he summons the voodoo masks to send our heroes falls down into the black hole. Later our heroes are unconcious and they all woke up. Until they see Disney World is in ruins and totally destroyed, they find out it was the Villains who did this. Until they encounter the Dazzlings and want Tino to join them but refuse. Then King Nixel showed up and he and the Dazzlings both proceede to summon the demon, Chernabog. The demonic monster proceedes to unleash the powers of the dead to scare Tino and his friends as they both fell into the black hole again. After the brief display of darkness, the gang ends up meeting Mordecai & Rigby's enemy Mr. Ross, who then sends his men to send them to the dungeon and reintroduces Maleficent to our heroes. The witch cackles to Tino that he shouldn't have messed with the Villains' affairs, then locks them away to confront Mickey once and for all. Now trapped forever in the dungeon our heroes have no idea what to do since. Then Rod manage to do a trick on his sleeve by using a key to unlock the cage as they took off to stop the Villains before they open the portal. By the time they made it, they trap them again as the portal opens to revive all of the Villains. Much to our heroes shock. Maleficent transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Just as the villains declares victory over our heroes, Mickey creates a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and momentarilly incapacitating the dragon. Mickey & Tino then send the all of the revive and defeated villains back into a vortex to the underworld and sending them back to prisons using the power of imagination and the sword (Similar to The Sword in the Stone) and Tino's Keyblade transform into a powerful X-Blade. Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. All is quiet, everything is finally safe until Disney World was still a destroyed wasteland we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain, Disney World and also the world. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters & others appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers to the finale tune A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain in his Sorcerer outfit as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. While walking back home they re-encounter Mickey Mouse again as they say goodbye and leaves but not before Mikey tries to serenade Mickey Mouse with "Happy Together", much to his brothers' annoyment and Mickey's joy. Characters Heroes: *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Christopher Thorndyke, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, Blunk, The Sailor Scouts, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Tamers & Frontier), D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs will be guest stars in the film. Villains: *Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Kurumi Tokisaki, Malefor, Lucemon, The Dazzlings, Grizzle, Darla Dimple, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Cozy Glow, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Mr. Ross, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr., Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., Count Geoffrey, Natalia, Anti-Pops, King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, Spectral Space Pirates, Dr. Eggman and Infinite will be guest stars in the film. Trivia *This movie will based of Regular Show: Exit 9B. Soundtrack #Kingdom Hearts - The Afternoon Street heroes have arrive in Florida #Villains of a Sort - Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded Villains are having a plan to destroy the heroes, and turn Disney World along with the world into eternal darkness #Wise People - The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess the Weekenders Team woke up and they discover they are in Disney World but it's in ruins and there's no people around just everything is abandoned and destroyed everything Songs #Zander - My Angel #Zoe Drake - Part of Your World #Sebastian - Under the Sea #Zoe Drake - Part of Your World (Reprise) #Governor Ratcliffe - Mine, Mine, Mine #Villains - Ruber (Song) #The Dazzlings - Battle of the Bands #King Nixel - Hellfire #Mr. Ross, Malefor & Space Pirates - Playing With the Big Boys #Jeri Katou - I've Got to Find a Way #Rika Nonaka - Promise (Song) #King Nixel - In the Dark of the Night #Major Nixel - Be Prepared #Tino Tonitini - When Your Evil #King Nixel, Major Nixel and Natalia - Unleash the Magic #King Nixel, Villains, Sunset Shimmer and Heroes - Welcome to the Show #Fantasmic (Finale) Transcript *Tino Tonitini in Fantasmic/Transcript Trailer * Clips *??? (Villains sings Ruber) *??? (Villains Laughing) *??? (Villains Defeated) Cast Links Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel films Category:Epic films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Frogadier55 Category:Weekenders/Disney's Park films